Running Away
by OldKiaraAdachi
Summary: The story of how Raven joined the titans... Raven is running, but why, and from who? Raven needs help but doesn't know where to find it... maybe these people called the titans could help. MUCH BETTER THAN IT SOUNDS! May become BBRae.
1. Running

**A Ravens Story**

Chapter One: Running

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Raven's POV...

They were coming for me. I ran on, trying to escape them. Up ahead I saw a city, as I run on I see It is Jump City that I have entered. I see many stores, some large, some small. I run into an empty Alley and collapse...

It had been a few hours now, since it happend, and I had hardly done anything but run since then, they will find me soon, I know it. But I can't run anymore, I am too weak. I feel my emotions attacking me, wanting me to be set free. But one emotion was stronger than the othera, it was saddness. I let myself go and cry for the events that took place earlier that day...

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Flashback...

A teenage girl entered the living room of her house. She froze when she saw the most horrible thing imaginable...

Her evil demon Father Trigon held a knife in his hand, beside him was her mother, Arella on the floor. The girl watched as Trigon slashed Arella with the knife, again and again as she screamed in pain. The girl fled to the closest room, the kitchen. SHe grabbed another knife and ran back, hoping to fight Trigon but he had vanished. The girl ran to her mother, who had already bled to death.

Just then the door opened and some people charged in. They had heard the screams from Arella and ran to help only to find her dead and her daughter holding a knife. Automaticly assuming that the girl had done it, they chased her out of the house and through the streets, the girl had no choice but to flee from her home, Azarath. Yet people had followed her so she still wasn't safe.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Back to Raven's POV...

I continued to let my emotion flow out as I continued to cry. But some lamps close by exploded and I pulled myself back together. I stood up and walked out of the alley...

As I walked back into the street I was almost automaticly attacked by a man. I ran, fearing that the man was from AZarath until I realized he wasn't. I turned around to get a better look at him. He was oviouly a thief, for he had a black mask on and had a large sack over his shoulder. Inside I knew that I should stop him, but I had to get away before I was found...

Suddenly the man attacked me again. He punched and kicked at me hoping he could get past me. I started to hurt really bad untill I heard a voice cry out..

"Titans go!"

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - -

So you guys like it? If you want me to write more then you must review! Talk to you then...

P.S. - I only need 1 review to write the next chapter:)


	2. Finding the Titans

**A Ravens Story**

Chapter Two: Finding the Titans

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Last time...

Suddenly the man attacked me again. He punched and kicked at me hoping he could get past me. I started to hurt really bad untill I heard a voice cry out..

"Titans go!"

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Back to the Story(Raven's POV)..

I turned around and watched as four peole, about my age rushed towards me and the theif. Frightened, the man ran, hoping to escape them but I guess they had plans to stop him. A boy with spikey black hair ran in with a pole(A/N I forgot what its called) and started fighting the theif. But the theif grabbed something out on his pocket and threw it at him. It blew up and the black haired boy was sent flying, he hit another girl with emerald eyes and they both fell to the ground, unconsious.

Another boy, half-man, half-machine turned towards the theif. His arm shifted and turned into a cannon, and he shot a blue blast of energy out of it, hitting the theif. But he got back up and threw another man at the hybred. It blew up also sending him flying also.

Now the only person able to fight was a strange green, elflike kid. I watched as he changed into a rhino and charged the theif. But the theif had other plans, once again, he threw a bomb, this time it missed and only hurt him a small bit, but it filled the air around him with smoke. He coughed and chocked as the theif got away.

I watched as the man ran, thinking he had escaped them. I had to stop him, I just had to stop him, so against me better judgement I did what I wasn't supposed to do; use my powers.

"Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos!' I yelled as the man was surrounded in my dark energy. I tore the bag away from him and set him back down on the ground. The smoke had cleared around the green boy and he came towards me. I could tell he didn't know if I was friend or foe, because he approched with extreme caution...

Then I realized I still had the bag the theif had taken.

'So thats what he wants' I thought

I looked down at the bag and and back up at him. He was only about 3 feet away. I slowly walked up to him and handed him the bag. Then I backed away again as the hybred went to the changelings side,I still had one thing left to do,

I walked over to the side of the two fallen ones. My hand glowed blue as I healed them. As they started to wake up I faced the Hybread and changeling. They looked at me with non-understanding looks. Then I had a strange feeling, the people of Azarath were close. I turned and started to sprint away, hoping not to be found when I heard the Changeling

"Wait!" He called out

I stopped and glanced back at them, then at their friends, now awake, then back at them. They all stared at me with now puzzling looks. Then I ran away again, hoping that I could find a place to hide from the people on Azarath...


	3. Saved

**A Ravens Story**

Chapter Three: Saved 

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Last time...

I stopped and glanced back at them, then at their friends, now awake, then back at them. They all stared at me with now puzzling looks. Then I ran away again, hoping that I could find a place to hide from the people on Azarath...

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - -

The story...(Ravens POV)

It had been about an hour since I had caught the theif. I sat against a tree in a park. I knew I should have been running but I was too weak. I glanced around me, it was getting dark and cold. I got up and started walking down a park path...

A few minites later the path led me to a large sea. I walked over to the edge and looked acroos. In the middle there was an small island, and on the island was a gigantic T shaped building, the windows all glowed with light in the dark night. I sighed and sat down on a rock and pulled my hood over my head, as I looked up I saw a full moon, high in the sky.

I cloded my eyes and felt the cool breeze. Suddenly I felt a presence coming towards me. Then another, and another. I opened my eyes to see I was surrounded by warriors of Azarath, I had been found...

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - -

BB's POV...

I was playing video games with Cyborg when I heard something outside (an advantige of big ears is super hearing). I put the game on pause and ran toward the main doorway.

"Yo Man, where you goin?" Cyborg called

but I kept running untill I got to the roof.

I opened the door and ran to the edge of the tower and looked around, trying to find the sorce of ther explosion. Then I saw some figures on the oppisite shore of the sea, but I couldn't tell who they where. I morphed into a small sparrow and flew toward the figures. I noticed the other Titans had seen this and followed me..

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Back to Raven's POV...

I sat still, not knowing what I should do. They wouldn't listen to my story, I knew that, so there wasn't much to do. I slowly stood up and looked around. Suddenly a beam of energy was shot at me, hitting me directly. I stood back up, I didn't wan't to fight so I tried to back up. ANother beam was shot at me, this time missing me. It caused a massave explosion when it hit the rock, filling the air with a smokey dust.

I took this as a cover and tried to escape, I flew into the air and over the sea. But one of the warriors saw me and threw something at me. It hit me directly and a strange powder filled the air and covered me. Suddenly I couldn't move, I fell into the sea and everything went black...

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - -

BB's POV...

I came closer to the opposite shore, and I watched the scene. Many people where on the shore, probally about a dozen. Most of them wore black cloaks, yet on figure was flying closer, the person wore a blue cloak. Suddenly a black cloaked figure threw something at the blue cloaked figure. As it collided with the blue figure a weird powder filled the air and the blue cloaked figure fell down. The hood fell off the figure and I reconized her, she was the girl who had saved us earlier.

I flew right over to the spot she had fell in and dove in as a seal. I swam down and grabbed the girl, and brought her to the tower. The other titans met me on the shore and cyborg carried he into the tower. I glanced back at the shore, but the the black-cloaked figures had strangly dissapeared.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - -

OK How do you like it? I need more reviews if you want the next chapter...I can update everyday if you keep up the reviews! I already hjave 7 reviews for 2 chapters in the two days Ive been writing!


	4. Healing

**A Ravens Story**

Chapter Four: Healing

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Last time...

I flew right over to the spot she had fell in and dove in as a seal. I swam down and grabbed the girl, and brought her to the tower. The other titans met me on the shore and cyborg carried her into the tower. I glanced back at the shore, but the the black-cloaked figures had strangly dissapeared.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - -

The Story...(Two Days later, BB's POV)

It has been two whole days since we saved her, and she still hasn't waken up. She lays in the medical room, but she's floating, like shes in a trance or something. Cyborg says shes healing herself, like she healed Robin and Star.

I watch her, she looks so differn't, so mysterious. Her hair Is a deep violet color and her skin is pale, like she's dead. But one of the weirdest things about her is that she has a small diamond-shaped gem on her forehead.

She has almost healed herself completly, and the others have said she should wake up soon, maybe even today. I want to talk to her, thank her for helping us and find out why those figures were after her, but I guess I'll just have to wait untill she awakens.

It is getting dark, and its my turn to stay with her at night and make sure nothing goes wrong. I glance over at the clock, it is almost midnight. All the other titans are asleep and I 'm starting to feel tired myself. I feel my eyelids getting heavy, I can't take it anymore, I close my syes any go to sleep.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Raven's POV...

I wake up, but I don't open my eyes yet. I know I shouldn't be alive, I shound be drowned. Someone must of saved me from my doom, but I wonder who. I struggle to open my eyes, my eyelids feel like stone but they finally open.

AT first everything looks blurry and my eyes aren't focused. But slowly I see the world around me. I am in a strange room with many machines around me. I look down from my bed and next to me is the Green Changeling from before, he is sleeping. Then I understand, those other teens must have saved me.

I don't know what to do at first, should I stay and thank them or not. Then I realize that staying with them will only put them in danger too. I grab the wire that are attached to me and the machines and pull them off but this causes the machines to start beeping loudly, making the changeling jump up. He looks at me and I looked back at him. Before I know it the other teens rushed into the room t and were staring at me too...

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - -

So how do you like it? Need reviews if you want more...


	5. Questions

**A Ravens Story**

Chapter Four: ...

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Last time...

I don't know what to do at first, should I stay and thank them or not. Then I realize that staying with them will only put them in danger too. I grab the wire that are attached to me and the machines and pull them off but this causes the machines to start beeping loudly, making the changeling jump up. He looks at me and I looked back at him. Before I know it the other teens rushed into the room t and were staring at me too...

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - -

The Story...(Raven's POV)

I stood there, silent for what seemed like an eternity. Everyone was staring strait at me, it made me feel nervious, I didn't know what to do next. Then, the the changeling broke the silence.

"Uhhh...Hi?" he said to me.

I stood there for a few seconds, I finally managed to answer.

"Hi." I quickly answered.

Then suddenly the girl with the green eyes started talking

"Hello Stranger" she said " I am Starfire! An these ane my friends"

She turned towards the black spiky haired boy "Robin"

Turning to the Half robot "Cyborg"

Then she turned toward the Changling "And This is Beast Boy."

Then she turned back to me...

"What is your name?" she asked

To tell you the truth I never really had a name. In Azarath I was ussally kept inside my house, there my parents called me "Child". But The rare occasions I did go outside it was to see my only true friend. Her name was Catirra and I always had the name she gave me...

"Raven" I answered

Then the boy named Robin talked..

'Hello Raven." He said "Were the Titans"

"The titans?" I questioned

"We protect the city from villans and things like that" Beast Boy said

All was silent then. I decided to break the silence this time.

"How did you guys find me?" I asked

"Well its hard to miss a bunch of strange people fighting outside our tower." Beast Boy Said

"So I'm in that giant T?" I said

"Yep" Beast Boy said

"You Hungry?" Cyborg Said

I nodded

"Then come on" he said motioning for me to follow him.

I cautionously followed the titans through many hallways and down a few stars untill we came to a large door, as we approched it it slid open, revealing a large room. Off to one side was a kitchen area, but on the other side was a large living room. The was a large horse shoe shaped couth and a large television. I followed the others into the kitchen area.

Cyborg opened up the fridge and grabbed a sandwich.

"You like Ham and Cheese."

I nodded again and he handed me the sandwich the others sat at the table eating their food. I hessitantly sat down too. We ate in silence, I looked down at my lap, and could feel the others staring at me. I looked up

"What?" I asked, the others quickly looked away.

"Nothing." Robin said

"Sooo...Raven, where you from?" BB asked

"Far Away" I responded

"What's That jewel on your head?" He asked

"It's called a Chaktra" (A/N I think thats how you spell it..)

I was starting to get annoyed

"Who where those people after you?" he asked

"They were...people that came from the same place as me" I said, annoyed

I was hoping he'd back off...

But he didn't...

"Why were they after you?"

I froze I had no idea what to say, I couldn't tell them, then they'd be in danger...but then I realized they were already in danger.

"They were sent to kill me..."

The titans all gasped...

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - -

So how do you like it? I have to have reviews if you want more! 5 chapters in about a week...Is that good? I have a split plot...you guys decide what should happen next...

A.) Raven tells them the truth and they all help her

or..

B.) Raven tells them but says that they can't help her...but BB helps anyway


	6. Followed

**A Ravens Story**

Chapter Five: Followed

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Last Time...

I froze I had no idea what to say, I couldn't tell them, then they'd be in danger...but then I realized they were already in danger.

"They were sent to kill me..."

The titans all gasped...

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Back to the story...(Raven's POV)

"But new friend Raven, why would they want to do that?" Starfire asked

"I... I can't tell you" I told her

"But why not?" Beast Boy Pleaded

"I just can't"

I wish I could tell them, I wish I could rely on them for help. But that would make me the helpless maiden, but I had to be the strong girl, like I had been my whole life. So I pushed my emotions all away.

Then I senced something, they had come back. And this time, they would stop at nothing to get what they wanted. I then realized that I may not get out of this alive. With this realization a wave of fear swept through me and and the plate I was using smashed. Everyone stared at me. I tried to push my emotions back but had no sucess.

"Do you guys have a restroom?" I asked

"Sure, down that hall and to the left" Robin said.

I rushed down the hall, into the bathroom. I leaned against the door, I decided to meditate for a few minites so my emotions would back down..

After I was done I walked back into the main room, automaticly the others stopped talking and looked at me. I stood there, wondering why.

"What?" I asked

"Well Raven, we were thinking" Robin said

"Yeah?" I responded

"Would you like to stay here for a while?" he asked

I thought about this for a second.

"I can only stay for a day" I said

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Later(still Raven's POV)

I sit on the bed in the guest room, trying to meditate. But it was useless, I couldn't concentrate. I float down and sit cross legged on the bed and think. They were still looking for me, and they had almost found me. It was only a matter of time untill they would find me and then they would stop at nothing to kill me.

I get off the bed and walked to the door and opened it. I walked up some stairs and onto the roof of the tower. The sun was setting and the sunset was beautiful. I sit on the edge of the tower and close my eyes, taking in the silence. I sence someone coming behind me. I open my eyes and jump up, I turn around ready to fight only to find a small green kitten there. It was Beast Boy. I sit back down and he sits beside me, then changes back to normal.

We sat together for a while, looking at the sunse. When the sun finally dissapeared over the horizon I walked over to he middle of the roof and tried again to meditate. I almost did but my concentration was broken by a voice in my head.

"We've found her" it said

I jumped up and ran back over to the edge. I was about to fly up in the air when I felt a hand on my shoulder, I turn around to see Beast Boy there.

"Raven, whats wrong?" he asked

Without thinking I answered "Their coming"

And then I flew off...

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - -

BB's POV...

Raven suddenly jumped up from whatever she was doing and ran over to the edge next to me. I could tell she was about to fly away so I put my hand on her shoulder.

"Raven whats wrong?" I asked

She turned towards me and I saw fear in her eyes.

"Their coming." she answered me. And before anything else could be said she flew away

I turned into a sparrow and followed her...

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - -

So you like it? Then review and tell me what you think...


	7. Mistake

**A Ravens Story**

Chapter Seven: Mistake

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Last Time...

She turned towards me and I saw fear in her eyes.

"Their coming." she answered me. And before anything else could be said she flew away

I turned into a sparrow and followed her...

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - -

The story...(Raven's POV)

I flew on, not wanting to look back. I couldn't belive I had just left like that, without telling the other titans. Beast Boy would just have to tell them. I had to find a place to hide from the warriors of Azarath. I looked around, finding nowhere that would be safe.

I stop in midair, and float down to the ground, realizing that It was hopeless. No matter where I go, they could find me with their powers. I drift down to the ground with all hope I had gone.

I thought for a second, no thoughts that could help crossing my mind. But the next thing I know I feel a presence coming up behind me. I close my eyes, preparing for an attack, but nothing comes as the presence comes closer.

"Raven?" a voice calls, its Beast Boy...

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - -

BB's POV...

I followed Raven for about 10 minites when suddenly she stops in midair and floats down to the ground. I watch from a distance as she sits on the ground, seeming upset. I fly toward her, going to see why she left.

As I approtch her I see her flinch and close her eyes.

"Raven?" I call

She opens her eyes and I see a quick wave of relief in them. But the relief left and anger replaced it.

"Why did you follow me?" she said bitterly

"Because I..." accually I didn't know why I had followed her. I tried to change the subject.

"Why did you leave like that?" I asked.

"I had my reason" she reponded

"Tell me" I sain

"I can't" she whispered

"Why not?"

"I JUST CAN'T"

there was a silence

"It had to do with those people doesn't it?" I asked

she didn't answer..

"Please answer me..." I said

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Raven's POV..

"It has to do with those people doesn't it?" Beast boy asked

My mind was suddenly crouded. One side of me said not to tell him, I had to be bold and face my own problems. But the other side said that I should tell him, what harm could it cause.

I looked over at him and saw his eyes, I swear i saw care in his eyes.

'He cares about me?' I thought

So I decided i would tell him

"Yes...Its about the people who are after me." I said

Big mistake...

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - -

So do you like it? Please review...I'll update when i get about 2 more reviews so I'll have 25...


	8. Just One Tear

**A Ravens Story**

Chapter Eight: Smacked

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Last time...

I touched the spot where the tear had fallen.

'I don't like her..."

I turned into a blood hound and started to track her

'Do I?'...

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - -

The story...(Raven's POV)

I teleported all the way to a forest outside of Jump City and broke down. I let tears flow freely from my cheeks as trees were uprooted and rocks were flung everywere. I wasn't paying attention though and one of the branches wacked my in the head. I let out a small scream and then blacked out.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - -

(BB's POV)

I had been searching for about 10 minutes when I heard a scream in the distance.

"Raven!" I said as I morphed into a bird and took off towards the forest...

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - -

A little while later(still BB's POV)...

As I neared the forest I saw it torn apart, and it the middle of it was Raven, in a pool of her own blood. I flew down and morphed back into my human form. I looked closer and saw that she had been hit in the head and was now bleeding. I turned into a cheetah and hoisted her onto my back and ran into the forest.

Soon I came apon a cave and took her i. I morphed back into a human and laid her down on the can floor. Now I had to do something about her head. Then I remebered something I had saw in a movie. i ripped of a long peace of her cloak and wrapped it around her head tightly, doing that was said to stop bleeding.

After about 5 minutes the bleeding had slowed.

"See watching movies isn't all bad." I said to myself.

The next thing I know, she starts floating, I think Cyborg says that means shes healing herself.

After a while she stopped floating, I removed the piece of her cloak, the cut had vanished. I smiled and looked outside, it was dark and I was tired. I looked back at Raven, she was still unconsious. I morphed into a kitten and curled up next to her hoping to go to sleep, but one question kept me awake...

"Do I like her?" my mind asked again and again

I opened my eyes and looked at her pale face, she looked so peacful.

I laid back down..

"I think I do..."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - -

So BB finally admited it to himself, so will he admit it to Raven? Find out in the next chapters of Running Away!


	9. Smacked

**A Ravens Story**

Chapter Eight: Smacked

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Last time...

I touched the spot where the tear had fallen.

'I don't like her..."

I turned into a blood hound and started to track her

'Do I?'...

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - -

The story...(Raven's POV)

I teleported all the way to a forest outside of Jump City and broke down. I let tears flow freely from my cheeks as trees were uprooted and rocks were flung everywere. I wasn't paying attention though and one of the branches wacked my in the head. I let out a small scream and then blacked out.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - -

(BB's POV)

I had been searching for about 10 minutes when I heard a scream in the distance.

"Raven!" I said as I morphed into a bird and took off towards the forest...

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - -

A little while later(still BB's POV)...

As I neared the forest I saw it torn apart, and it the middle of it was Raven, in a pool of her own blood. I flew down and morphed back into my human form. I looked closer and saw that she had been hit in the head and was now bleeding. I turned into a cheetah and hoisted her onto my back and ran into the forest.

Soon I came apon a cave and took her i. I morphed back into a human and laid her down on the can floor. Now I had to do something about her head. Then I remebered something I had saw in a movie. i ripped of a long peace of her cloak and wrapped it around her head tightly, doing that was said to stop bleeding.

After about 5 minutes the bleeding had slowed.

"See watching movies isn't all bad." I said to myself.

The next thing I know, she starts floating, I think Cyborg says that means shes healing herself.

After a while she stopped floating, I removed the piece of her cloak, the cut had vanished. I smiled and looked outside, it was dark and I was tired. I looked back at Raven, she was still unconsious. I morphed into a kitten and curled up next to her hoping to go to sleep, but one question kept me awake...

"Do I like her?" my mind asked again and again

I opened my eyes and looked at her pale face, she looked so peacful.

I laid back down..

"I think I do..."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - -

So BB finally admited it to himself, so will he admit it to Raven? Find out in the next chapters of Running Away!


	10. Friend?

**A Ravens Story**

Chapter Ten: Friend?

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Last time...

"Do I like her?" my mind asked again and again

I opened my eyes and looked at her pale face, she looked so peacful.

I laid back down..

"I think I do..."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - -

The story...(Raven's POV)

I awoke quickly, I thought I heard something. I opened my eyes and try to focus, nothing around me seems familuar. Then i remember, I was crying and I got hit by something, but how did I get here? Then I notice a figure next to me, I look over and realize it was Beast Boy, he must have saved me. But how'd he find me?

I get up carefully, not trying to disturb Beast Boy and head to the entrance of the cave, it was morning now, but right before I exit the cave I hear Beast Boy's voice..

"You know I'm not going to let you leave..."

I turn around at Beast Boy who is back in human forn.

"Look Beast boy I've already told you..."I started

"No Raven! What you told me isn't true! You can't give up like that!" BB yelled at me

"But, I've tried to run, I've tried to hide and it doesn't work." I yelled back, louder than Beast boy

"Theres always a way." BB yelled again

"Usally there is!" I yelled and in a softer told said "But now now"

"Yes there is Raven." BB said sofly "We just have to find it."

"Why do you care what happens to me." I said bitterly

"Because thats what friends do, they care." BB said

"Friend?" I said in disbelief

"Yes, but not just me Raven, the whole team now considers you a friend." he told me.

"I don't need friends" I said

"Everyone needs friends, you just haven't realized it yet." he told me "And thats why I'm not going to let you give up."

"But..." i started

"No Raven, not buts"

I looked over at his eyes and saw that he ment it, he really wanted to help. He cared about me, something nobody as ever done before. I felt my hope return.

"Fine" I said

"I hoped you'd say that." BB said "Now lets go back to the tower...

"OK" I said smiling a microscopic smile

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Where did all my reviewers go? I used to get about 3-5 reviews per chapter and now I get none? Please review soon, or I'll stop updating...


	11. Alone

**A Ravens Story**

Chapter Eleven: Alone 

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Last time...

I looked over at his eyes and saw that he ment it, he really wanted to help. He cared about me, something nobody as ever done before. I felt my hope return.

"Fine" I said

"I hoped you'd saw that." BB said "Now lets go back to the tower...

"OK" I said smiling a microscopic smile

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - -

The story...(Raven's POV)

Beast Boy and I flew all the way back to the tower, not saying a single word. But the whole way he kept staring at me, and whenever he did, I got butterflies in my stomach, It was kinda weird.

We reached the tower and was surprised to find everyone else was gone.

"They must be looking for us" Beasy Boy said "I'll contact them as soon as we get cleaned up."

"OK" Is all I said

So we walked in...

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Later(BB's POV)...

As we walked into the tower I noticed that I would have to find some clothes for Raven. I went into all the guest rooms but found no spare clothes, then I checked the med room and found some. I looked through the clothes and found some thta wouyld fit Raven. Then gave them to her..

"Here, this was all I could find." I told her

"These are fine." she said, walking towards the bathroom and dissapearing in the door. I headed up to my room to get dressed myself...

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Raven's POV..

AFter I put on the clothes I walked out of the bathroom, but saw no sign of Beast Boy. So I just went to the main room and waited. I flipped through the channels on the TV but nothing good was on so I turned it off. I soaked in the silence until Beast Boy came through the door into the main room too. He came over to where I was.

"Are you hungry?" he asked

Now that he memtioned it was starving...

"Yes." I said

"OK I'll go make you something." he said, but just then the other titans came on the main TV screen. They all looked releaved when they saw us.

"Yo, BB where've you been all morning?" he asked

"I was out.." he simply responded

"Riiiight" Robin said "Well anyway Beast Boy, we'll be back in about an hour."

"Why an hour?" he asked

"Were getting pizza." he said, shutting off the communicater

Then there was silence again untill Beast Boy came back with food.

"All we have is soup or tofu, and not many people like tofu, so I brought you soup." he said, handing me a bowl of soup.

"Thanks" I said

He flipped on the gamestation and started playing while I watched, the next thing I know I was asleep...

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - -

why don't u guys like me anymore? I work so hard writing and you dont review cry No more chapters till I get enough reviews!


	12. Kitten

**A Ravens Story**

Chapter Twelve: Kitten

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Last time...

Then there was silence again untill Beast Boy came back with food.

"All we have is soup or tofu, and not many people like tofu, so I brought you soup." he said, handing me a bowl of soup.

"Thanks" I said

He flipped on the gamestation and started playing while I watched, the next thing I know I was asleep...

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - -

The story...(BB's POV)

I looked away from my game and I saw that Raven had fallen asleep. I took the spare blanket from under the couch and put it over her. Then I reyurned to my game, but I kept looking at her. The next thing I know I had lost all my lives and GAME OVER flashed on the screen.

I shut of the Gamestation and looked back over at her, she looked calm when she was sleeping, she seemed so carefree. If only she could be carefree all the time... I morphed into a kitten and laid beside her.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - -

About 45 minutes later(Raven's POV)...

I wake up and look around, remembering where I was. Then I looked beside me, Beast Boy was asleep next to me, as a kitten. I sat up and looked around, wondering how long I'd been asleep. I looked back over at Beast Boy and carefull picked him up and set him in my lap, being careful not to wake him. I stoked his fur as I looked out the window at the city in the distance.

After a while I grabbed the remote and turned on the TV to a random show, then continued to stroke Beast Boy's fur while I thought, then scratched behind him ear. Suddenly Beast Boy started purring. I quickly looked down and noticed he was looking at me. I pulled my hand away, blushing. He curled back up in a ball on my lap and fell asleep again, still purring. I smiled.

Just then the doors opened and the othjers came in holding a pizza box. Beast Boy quickly jumped off my lap and transformed into his human form and sat next to me before the others saw.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - -

BB's POV...

I curled up in Raven's lap and pretended to fall asleep. A few minutes later the door opened and I quickly jumped off her lap and transformed back into human form. I turned around and saw all the others there, Cyborg was holding a pizza box.

"Yo BB," he said "I brought you back some Vegetarian pizza"

"Sweet! Thanks!" I said back.

I got up and took the pizza box from Cy and rushed to the table, out the box down and grabbed a slice.

"So B, mind telling us where you and Raven really were last night and this morning?" Cyborg said

I nearly choked on my pizza...

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - -


	13. unnamed at this time

**A Ravens Story**

Chapter Thirteen: 

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Last time...

"Yo BB," he said "I brought you back some Vegetarian pizza"

"Sweet! Thanks!" I said back.

I got up and took the pizza box from Cy and rushed to the table, out the box down and grabbed a slice.

"So B, mind telling us where you and Raven really were last night and this morning?" Cyborg said

I nearly choked on my pizza...

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - -

The story...(BB's POV)

"W...We weren't anywhere!" I said

"Yeah so why did I see you following her into the city last night?" Cyborg said

"Well I..." I started

"And why did we spend about 4 hours this morning searching for you this morning, only to have you return home behind our backs?" Robin added

"I...well..." I started again

"He was helping me." Raven said, I jumped.

"With what?" Robin asked

"He helped me realize how important friend were." she said

"Riiiight." Robin responded

"So nothing...happend...last night?" Cyborg asked me suspicously

Raven's face turned white and It took me a few seconds to realize what he meant..

"No!" I practicly screamed

Just then the alarms went off...

"It's another robbery at the jewelry store." said Robin


	14. A Chance

**A Ravens Story**

Chapter Forteen: A Chance

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Last time...

Just then the alarms went off...

"It's another robbery at the jewelry store." said Robin

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - -

The story...(Raven's POV)

The titans all rushed toward the exit of the tower, I just stood there. I wondered if I should come. Then Beast Boy turned around and looked at me

"Come on, we could use your help again." he said

I followed them out the door and flew there, following Beast Boy and Starfire through the air and Robin and Cyborg on the ground.

We arrived at the Jewelry Store to see another black clothed man with a burlap sack slug around his shoulder, Another typical robber. When he saw us he turned and started running down an alley. The others went after him with no hesitation and i followed behinfd slowly, glancing around for any signs of Azarathian Warriors. Seeing none I flew toward where the others had gone.

When i got to where they were I saw Robin in mid combat with the theif. The man threw ounched but Robin eaisily dodged them all. Meanwhile Beast Boy snuck up buhind him in lion form and punced on the mans back, sending him flying foward. Robin dodged the falling man and looked down to see him unconsious. He took the bag from the mans hand and slung it over his shoulder.

"Lets get him to jail." he said.

Star picked the man up and carried him to the jail wich was only a few blocks away. After Robin returned the stolen goods we headed home

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - -

3 hours later, Back at the tower... (BB's POV)

I walked down the hallway and into the main room, glancing around I saw everyone was there exept Raven. Walking toward the couch I heard them mentioning Raven's name. Thinking quickly I went back through the doors and then, turning into a cockroach and slipped back under the door and turned to a rta and ran over to the couch to listen to what they were saying...

"Man are you sure its a good idea? I mean we hardly know her." Cyborg said.

"She has saved us all once, and has proved herself to be powerful, I think she should give her a chance." Robin said

"But we've only known her for two days, and your already going to ask her to join the team?" Cy said again

"Yes." Robin stated "If it doesn't work out we can always dismiss her."

I ran back over to the door and slipped back under the same way as before. I scurried over to Ravens guest room and turneed back into human form. I ran in.

"Raven guess what?" I started to say. But stopped. Before me I saw a horrible sight... One of the people from before was there and in his arms was Raven, unconsious.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - -

I am so sry to take so long! I hope you'll forgive me. But I noticed less people have reviewed latly now that all the changes have been made


	15. PLEASE READ NOW

I, formerly known as Raven 0f azarath and presently known as Fujin Ookami Inu have some bad news...

Not that you care or anything but because of lack in reviewers who suddenly stopped reading my story, I will be POSTPONING all my current fanfictions until further notice. if at least 5 people that want me to upadate my storys review telling me so I will resume my fanfictions.

Storys being postponed include: Running Away, Searching For a Cure, Daughter of a Killer, and just another day.

Fujin Ookami Inu/ Raven 0f Azarath


	16. OK

Well here I am, only a day after I was going to give up and im already back. I never knew i accually had so many people who accually liked my writing:) But anyway ill continue with my storys listed in the last note. Thanks again!

A special notice to TheOneRaven, Michiyo Inu-Ome, Raven'teache, Silverchild of the winds, Johanna-wind, Mini Black Raven and, Firenze2000. You were the ones who really stood out and made me feel good.

Fujin Ookami Inu/ Raven 0f Azarath


	17. Important

I am sorry to say this, but I am no longer upadting this fanfiction... Recently ny father, who thinks he knows what he'd doing.. decided to delete all my files I had daved on to my computer... because my pictures/word documents/games were "making the computer slow"

Even though now its running slower than ever... sigh

I am sorry to whoever has been waiting for this fanfiction to be updated... ver sorry indeed...


	18. Chapter 18

**A Ravens Story**

Chapter Forteen: A Chance

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Last time...

"But we've only known her for two days, and your already going to ask her to join the team?" Cy said again

"Yes." Robin stated "If it doesn't work out we can always dismiss her."

I ran back over to the door and slipped back under the same way as before. I scurried over to Ravens guest room and turneed back into human form. I ran in.

"Raven guess what?" I started to say. But stopped. Before me I saw a horrible sight... One of the people from before was there and in his arms was Raven, unconsious.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - -

On with the story...(BB's POV)

I stopped and stared at the Azrathian warrior, holding Raven, and he just stared back at me. There were two more of them also in the room, at his side, who also stared at me. The air in the room was extremly tense, and it seemed like hours were passing as the time dragged on, not any of us making a move. Finally it was broken when on of the other two warriors, whispered something to the one holding Raven. What they spoke was a strange language, and I did not understand, but as they exchanged a few words, I could feel as if this wasn't going to turn out good.

I figured that the warrior holding Raven was most likely the leader, for the robes that he wore were fancier and cleaner looking than the others. At long last the "leader" said one final word and nodded to the others, then, all turning to me, they attacked me.

Acting quickly I changed into a tiger raptor and lunged at the nearest man, but he was quick and easily dodged me. Before I knew it, another one had appeared behind me, stricking me in the back unto the ground. I heard a load crack, followed by a very sharp pain in the spot were he had struck me. I winced at the pain and looked up to see the leader of the three staring strait down at me. He lifted up this strange wand type thing, that looked fairly old.

He lifted the wand above his head and mumbled a few more inaudible words. The wand began to glow at the end a strange red color. He brougt it down and touched it to my head. The red light seemed to surge through me and I felt myself losing consiouness, but I felt no pain. As I slipped into darkness I looked up. The light got rid of the shadow around the mans fac, reveiling an evil smirk. And then, the world slipped away...

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - -

OK, it was reall short, I know, but if you lack insperation, you get this, so here ya go!


End file.
